La tendresse du chaos
by Ebene
Summary: J'étais insouciante, insolente, souriante, intelligente. Et puis je suis morte. Désormais je suis seule et dangereuse, dans un monde inconnu, ou je n'ai pas ma place, et pourtant mon aide sera requise. J'ai juste envie de leurs dire d'aller se faire foutre. Mais il semblerait que tous ais le choix, sauf moi. Conseil n 1 : Ne courrez pas vers la lumière. Connards de Valars.
1. Le royaume du plus fort (Conseils 1et2)

_**Salut à toi, qui vient de cliquer sur ce jolie lien vendeur (ou non) de rêves et d'aventures ! **_

_**C'est la première Fanfic que je publie sur Le seigneur des anneaux, j'ai peur que ça se barre n'importe comment, et je ferais tout pour éviter cela.**_  
_**J'èspère ne pas faire pale figure et ne pas créer une jolie petite Mary-Sou. **_

_**Disclaimer : Tout le jolie monde de la Terre du Milieu appartient à J.R Tolkien, que je vénère. Il y a juste mon petit OC (qui n'a pas de nom pour le moment, patiente) et quelques autres créations qui m'appartiennent. Tout ressemblance avec une personne ayant existé (ou qui existera un jour) serait fortuite et involontaire, ou du au hasard parce que je ne connait pas le futur. **_

* * *

**1. Le royaume du plus fort**

* * *

-**Je fais une croix sur toi. Je te barre. Je te gribouille sur le visage. Je te froisse et te jette dans ma poubelle. Je fous le feu à ma poubelle, et je la balance dehors !**

Oui, je suis sérieusement agacée par cette chieuse d'Eva qui vient encore une fois de m'obliger (me forcer, me contraindre, m'embrigader) pour organiser la soirée de fin d'année. Je pourrais dire non, mais comme mon nom est sur la feuille, que la feuille est chez le proviseur, et que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de voir sa tête de morue (selon ma philosophie chaque personne à un poisson qui lui correspond) je ne vais pas dire non. D'autant plus que l'implication dans la vie scolaire permet d'échanger mes heures de colles contre des heures de gonflage de ballons et de ventes de gâteaux, elle n'a pas eu à me forcer tant que ça, je l'admets. Mais plutôt mourir que de lui dire. Et bon sang, faites quelque chose pour qu'elle calme sa folie des paillettes !

* * *

Ça craint. Pourquoi je finissais toujours dans des galères pas possibles. J'ai quoi de plus que les gens normaux ? Le gène « manque de bol » ? Un chromosome de la stupidité ?

En tout cas, ce soir n'échappait pas à la règle, je suis pompette, en robe et talons, seule, perdue dans une forêt. Génial ! Et puis cela évidemment parce que j'avais proposé une partie de cache-cache. Non mais j'en ai de bonne moi. J'ai entendu dire que quand on est perdu le mieux à faire c'est de rester où on est et d'attendre qu'on vienne vous chercher, mais personne ne pensera à venir me chercher ici. Et là il fait froid. En plus j'ai plus de batterie. Argh ! Putain de racine, voilà que je me ramasse par terre maintenant. Elle est où ma pochette ? A tâtonner par terre à l'aveuglette, je dois vraiment avoir l'air fin. Victoire, je l'ai retrouvée ! Difficile de se relever, ça chancèle.

**Oh ! Lumière ! Ouh ouh ! Je suis là ! Hé !**

_(Conseil n°1 : ne jamais courir vers une lumière étrange qui apparait en pleine forêt. Ce n'est PAS un sauveur. )_

Merde.

* * *

What is the fuque ? C'était quoi ce putain de flash ? J'en ai encore la tête qui tourne, et je suis sur le cul. Littéralement. J'ai dormi ? Non, vraiment, j'ai dormi ? En pleine forêt ? Je vois l'aube pointé son nez à travers les feuilles, et rien que des arbres verts à perte de vue. Tout est vert ici. Je suis chez les martiens. Je me relève promptement, ma tête me tourne légèrement. Bon et bien je n'ai pas rêvé mes vodkas de la veille. Veille ? Depuis quand je suis encore pompette le matin ?  
Je ne me rappelle même de m'être endormie…. En tout cas les autres vont m'entendre. On n'a pas idée de me perdre en forêt, nan mais je vous jure. Les bâtards ont intérêt à me payer mon petit dej'. Si je retrouve mon chemin dans cette forêt. Mathilde m'a dit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un bois. Je t'en foutrais moi des « bois », c'est l'Amazonie oui. Je ne vois la lisière nulle part !

Je ramasse ma pochette, époussette mes vêtements, me retourne, fait un pas vers ce que je suppose être le nord et… Surprise !

Mes poils se dressent sur mes bras, ma respiration s'accélère, des frissons coulent le long de ma nuque. Tout en moi est effrayé. Je ne peux soutenir son regard de braise.

Je Hurle

_(Conseil n°2 : Hurler est dangereux. Courir ne sert à rien.)_

Putain.

* * *

**_Alors oui, c'est court. C'est un prologue, une mise en bouche, un apéritif. _**

**_Je vous demande juste ce que vous en pensez (surement pas grand chose) Mais je prend tout : conseil, soutient, blague carambar, alerte à la Mary-Sou, questions, menace de mort, bisou. (Rayez la mention inutile)_**

**_Alors n'hésitez plus et écrivez quelques mots dans le carré en dessous. Ensuite décalé votre souris et cliquer sur le bouton en bas à droite. Promis, ce n'est pas un piège !_**

**_Ciaoooo ! ( A bientôt ?)_**

**Ebene **


	2. L'arithmétique des atrocités (3 et 4)

_**Bonsoir à vous, qui une seconde fois venez lire ****la tendresse du chaos**** !**_

_**Je suis enchanté de vous voir ici, et j'èspère que ce chapitre (moins léger) vous ravira, ou vous effrayera, ou vous fera rire, ou pleurer, ou que vous aurez envie de criez des insultes envers son (fantastique) auteur pour avoir écrit quelque chose comme ça. EN bref, j'espère que vous ne serez pas indifférent. **_

_**(Je précise que ce chapitre ma donné du mal et je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite, vous comprendrez pourquoi )**_

_**Bonne (ou non) lecture !**_

* * *

Tout autour de moi est noir. Je suis dans le noir.

Total.

(Pas la station-service, non. Deconnez pas, faudrait être stupide pour penser qu'il faisait noir dans une station-service. Il y a toujours des lumières, probablement pour qu'il soit difficile de faire un pipi sauvage…)

Je ne sens rien, j'admets que je panique un peu. Je ne me rappel pas grand-chose. J'étais chez Sarah, probablement un peu pompette… Ok, complétement bourré, et j'suis allé dans le petit bois. Et j'ai ouvert les yeux dans le noir. En fait, je ne crois pas que j'ai ouvert les yeux.

Les sensations reviennent et avec elles, Ô joie ! Une douleur inconnue.

Je dois être allongé sur le sol. C'est dur, et froid. Mon corps qui m'élançait quelque instant plus tôt, commence à me tirailler. Une douleur sourde qui prend mon cœur en étau. J'essaie de bouger, mais si je me sens inerte sur le sol, je n'ai pas l'impression que je puisse y remédier. Je suis immobile.

La douleur, qui jusqu'à lors semblait se cantonner à mon pauvre petit cœur en détresse (oui, j'ai peur, je suis perdue, j'ai mal donc je suis en détresse. CQFD) commence à se transformer en un tiraillement devenu particulièrement agaçant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

J'attends. Rien ne se passe.

La douleur qui semble se répandre tel de la lave dans mes veines au battement de mon cœur n'en devient que plus obsédante.

J'ai envie de hurler, mais je ne bouge pas. Mon corps est une cage.

Je brûle. Oh putain ! JE BRULE !

J'ai du mal à penser. C'est épuisant d'avoir mal.

J'aurais préféré mourir vite.

Je croyais que lorsque l'on mourrait, notre vie défilait devant nos yeux, avec plein de souvenir heureux, des personnes qu'on aime.

Il n'en ai rien.

Je meurs. Et je meurs seule.

Et je crois que c'est le constat le plus effrayant que j'ai fait de toute de ma vie.

* * *

J'espère qu'ils retrouveront mon corps. Qu'il ne me cherche pas partout. Qu'eux, au moins, comprendront ce qui s'est passé. Je n'ai pas envie d'être mangé par les oiseaux, les rongeurs et les asticots. Hiark.

Moi, je veux une cérémonie simple, et honnête. Je ne veux pas que l'on dise que j'étais une fille adorable, gentille, bonne élève et bien élevé. Non. Je veux qu'on dise la vérité.  
Je pouvais être chiante. J'étais chiante. Mais attachante, et bien dans ma peau. Je rigolais tout le temps, je ne me prenais pas au sérieux. J'étais attentive et attentionné envers les gens que j'aimais. J'étais, que dis-je ? JE SUIS exceptionnelle. Irremplaçable. Oui, j'ai toujours eu tendance à exagérer, même mourante. Voyez, j'suis honnête.

J'lai jamais dit, mais je veux être incinéré. Et que mes cendres s'envolent dans le vent depuis le haut du cap Fréhel avant de voler doucement vers la mer. Je veux voler et nager. Finir en beauté. La classe. J'ai toujours admiré cet endroit ou j'allais très souvent avec ma famille ou seule, par les temps de grand vent. Voir la mer exploser sur les rochers.

OH ! Les souvenirs qui défilent, ce n'est pas tout à fait faux en fait !

* * *

Je n'ai pas envie de mourir maintenant.

C'était court. Trop court. Y aurait-il un arbitre pour siffler les prolongations ?  
Une sorcière avec une potion ? Un shaman et un sort ?  
Un Dieu avec un tant soit peu de pitié ? Je vous en prie…

(Conseil n°3 : N'implorez pas les dieux. Ici, ils font ce qu'ils veulent de vous, vous êtes des pantins. Et ils sirotent leur thé tranquillement.)

J'ai du mal. Du mal à tout. A respirez, à réfléchir.  
Mon cerveau s'engourdi.

Oh. Je sombre.

Oh. Je pleure.

Oh. **Je meurs**.

(Conseil n°4 : Si un jour vous mourrez, ce qui arrivera très probablement, essayez de finir votre vie sur un constat plus perspicace que le mien… Déjà que moi je n'ai pas été foutu d'être comme dans les belles histoires. Alors faites un effort vous. On ne meurt pas souvent. )

* * *

**_Et voilà le chapitre 2, il n'est pas long et centré sur un élément, mais c'est un passage important pour l'histoire de notre héroine sans nom ! Et la différence avec le chapitre 3 (d'ambiance) est trop flagrante, mais je le posterais bien vite !_**

**_Sinon avez une petite idée de ce qui arrive à cette si charmante jeune personne ?_**  
**_(Oui, elle souffre là mais… non, ce n'est pas pour son bien en fait. Je me tais.)_**

**_En tout cas merci à Pershphone, Patapon, Doumbea et Cannelle-Black pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir ! Et tout comme elles, je vous invite à franchir le pas, à braver l'inconnu et tenter vous aussi de poster un message pour me donner vos avis !_**

**_A bientôt (j'espère) !_**

**_Ebene_**


	3. Le puits du réveil (5,6,7)

**Salut ! Bon j'ai mis du temps à écrire ce petit chapitre, plus petit que prévu en fait. J'ai coupé une partie. En fait toute la partie "sombre" parce que le reste n'est pas prêt... **  
**Je suis assez occupé en ce moment et j'ai pas trouvé beaucoup de temps, mais j'en trouverais toujours !**

**Je répondrais au review anonymes en début de chapitres (s'il y en a)**

** Doumbea : **Merci pour ta seconde review qui m'a aussi fait sourire !  
Je te rassure, aucune inspiration en vampire en vue ! j'ai souri, parce que j'avoue qu'en me relisant j'y ai vu des similitudes !  
« on n'est pas dans le fandom des Dracula Boules à Facettes, donc on va abandonner cette hypothèse. » Ahh ! Génial ! Je retiens !  
Et pour toute tes questions, et bien… Je te laisse lire, mais ne sautille pas trop d'impatience, je crois bien que tu n'aura (j'en suis sûre en fait) aucune réponse ;)

**Bon je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! **

* * *

Je me suis réveillé, enfin si on suppose que j'étais endormie.  
Techniquement, je ne dormais pas vraiment.

Ou alors, d'un sommeil très profond, un peu comme la belle au bois dormant. Heureusement moi je n'ai pas été pas réveillé par un violeur du XVème siècle. Oui, je gâche peut être le mythe du prince charmant de milliers de fifilles en ce moment, mais merde ! C'est une métaphore au viol et à l'obéissance matrimoniale l'histoire d'Aurore. Oui. Tout à fait.

Je suis donc réveillé et je ne suis pas dans mon lit avec une gueule de bois que j'aurais accueillis à bras ouvert, mais dans une cave.

Remarque, ça me change de la forêt.

Je suis lamentablement écrasé au sol, qui est humide, appuyé contre un mur de pierre, et une odeur de renfermé et d'humidité flotte dans l'air. Et super. Je ne vois pas la moindre ouverture.

SI je suis entré, c'est qu'il doit y avoir un moyen de sortir. Soyons rationnel. Un peu comme une bague trop serré que l'on n'arrive pas à retirer de son doigt, on finit toujours par l'arracher avec un peu de persévérance (et de savon).

Ah. Je ne me souviens pas d'être entré ici. Aucun souvenir. Rien.

La dernière chose dont je me souviens est d'avoir été allongé sous les arbres, au sol, dur et froid, et de délirer complétement. Et j'avais mal. Cette cave ne me change pas tellement de la forêt finalement.

Et je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise dans cette cave. Grotte. Trou.

La salle est étroite, et ronde. Pas plus de deux mètres de diamètre. Je suis légèrement claustrophobe. Passablement désorientée et assurément effrayée.

Je tente lamentablement de me lever avant de m'écrouler au sol. Le sol est couvert d'eau. Ça glisse.  
SI un jour je repasse par-là, je serais prévenue. Allongée sur le dos, j'obverse au-dessus de moi, et mes yeux s'étant habitués à l'obscurité je remarque que ce croyait être une cavité circulaire monte haut au-dessus de moi en une sorte de tube, et je serais au fond. Et au loin, bien plus haut, je distingue un fin cercle de lumière. OH ! Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Non non non !

Je suis au fond d'un PUITS !

Au fond d'un puits dont l'ouverture est scellée.

(Conseil n°5 : Quand on est au fond du trou, le point positif c'est que l'on peut seulement remonter.  
Il faut juste attendre que quelqu'un vous vienne en aide. Et ne pas lui hurler dessus !)

* * *

Je dois bien attendre depuis une éternité. Au moins trente minutes. Au fond d'un puits c'est très long. Je commence à être vraiment mal seule au fond de ce trou. J'en ai marre d'être seule. Seule dans une forêt. Seule à souffrir comme jamais. A me sentir mourir. Seule. J'en peu plus.

Je vais attirer l'attention du salaud qui m'a foutu au fond de ce trou. Avec toute la finesse dont je suis capable. Je tâtonne au sol pour trouver des petits cailloux, petits cailloux que j'ai sentis de façon désagréable lors de ma chute. Le sol en est couvert. J'en prends une bonne poignée et les lance un à un le plus haut possible, ainsi il fond plus de bruit en se répercutant contre les parois lors de leur chute. Ah. Merde !

(Conseil n°6 : Evitez de lancer des cailloux en l'air lorsque que vous êtes en dessous.)

Bon. Je prends une seconde poignée de cette foutue caillasse que je me garde bien de lancer, et commence à faire du bruit. Autant que mes ravisseurs, quels qu'ils soient sache que je suis réveillés.

**-Eh oh ?! Il y a quelqu'un ?! DU bateau ! Je suis ici ! Sortez-moi de lààààà ! LALALA ! Viens me chercher face de rat ! vieille cinglée ! Salope de dégénérée ! Fils de pute ! Enfoiré, connard, taré !**

Je prends grand soin à varier mes insultes, ne sachant pas à qui je m'adresse, je souhaite viser le plus grand nombre.

La personne qui m'a poussé au fond de ce trou est sois extrêmement patiente face à mon ramdam, soit sourde, soit partie. Pour en être sure, je fais le plus de bruit possible. Avec la résonance que me fournit le puits, ç'en est presque insupportable, même pour moi.

J'entends finalement du mouvement, après ce que j'estime un bon quart d'heure à m'époumoner.

Des voix !

Il y a des gens qui parlent au-dessus de moi !

Victoire ! Doucement et dans un sourd raclement, le cercle de lumière se décale au-dessus de moi, et c'est un puits de lumière qui inonde désormais ma cellule de fortune.

Une puis deux tête apparaissent dans l'encadrement à environ 6 mètre plus haut  
L'une des deux silhouettes semble vouloir communiquer. Je ne comprends pas un traitre mot.

Alors serrant les poings je commence à leur hurler dessus. Aucune réaction. Ce n'est pas possible. Il ne me comprenne pas ? Je me calme, inspire un bon coup et… balance ma poignée de cailloux en plein dans leurs faces !

En me fiant au bruit, je dirais que j'ai drôlement bien visé !

Oh oh. IL semblerait qu'eux aussi s'apprête à bien viser. Ce n'est pas du jeu ! Ou en tout cas, il me semble beaucoup moins drôle ce jeu, maintenant que je suis la cible de trois flèches qui semble tout ce qu'il a de plus réel.

Les larmes commencent à me piquer les yeux.

J'aimerais bien me réveiller maintenant.

(Conseil n°7 : Il ne s'agit pas d'un rêve. Il faut donc faire un choix, choisir un chemin : survivre ou subir le pire.)

* * *

**Alors voilà ! Elle (qui n'a toujours pas de nom... sérieux, je vous le donne au chap suivant !) commence à comprendre qu'elle ne délire pas. Donc elle va probablement moins être décalée... et peut être moins subir de truc chiant. Parce que j'admet que je suis pas adorable avec elle... **

**Sinon, vous saurez beaucoup plus de choses sur elle dans le prochain chapitre, parole d'auteur ! **

**Donc j'attend vos impression sur ce court chapitre (qui est, je l'admet presque un "réveil à la réalité" qu'un réel chapitre, mais c'était important, comme une rupture) **  
**Alors comme toujours, prouvez votre courage en envoyant une review ! Cela ne vous prend (normalement) que quelques secondes, et me donne un méga sourire; même si vous m'insultez dedans. Oui oui. **

**Sinon, je suis très fier de pouvoir vous dire, à vous qui lisez ces mots, que j'ai validé mes partiels. Voilà, je suis quand même quelqu'un qui sait être sérieuse. Promis !**

**A la prochaine ! **

**Ebene **


	4. Remonter pour redescendre (8 et 9)

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, arrivé plus tard que prévu mais beaucoup plus loooong ! Et toujours (un peu moins) con. **

**Disclaimer : Tout le joli monde de LOTR appartient au merveilleux génie Tolkien, que je béni chaque soir avant d'aller me coucher. Seule ma petite OC anonyme sort de mon esprit déjanté. **

**En tout cas merci à Canelle-Black, Doumbea (a qui j'ai oublié de répondre, pardon, ça n'arrivera plus!), chatonjoli, Waina et... à guest (quel suspence) pour leur review, ça m'a fait (très très) plaisir !**

**Je vous laisse donc à la lecture de ce petit bijou de littérature et de poésie qu'est ce chapitre. **

* * *

Je titube en arrière, avant de toucher le mur du puits et de me laisser glisser contre la pierre humide et froide. Et je fais l'acte le plus incroyable, le plus courageux, le plus téméraire dans une vie d'être humain lorsque le danger est proche… je me mets en position fœtale.

Je ne regarde même pas si les dégénérés au-dessus de moi me vise toujours, je ne sens même pas le sol sous moi, je ne cherche même plus à comprendre. Il n'y a rien à comprendre.

Je fonds en larme.

Je suis épuisée. Epuisée d'être perdue, seule. Epuisée d'avoir mal, d'avoir froid.

Je ne sais pas où je suis. Mais je ne suis plus chez moi. On m'a emmené ailleurs.  
On m'a peut-être drogué, ce qui expliquerais mon état second et ma témérité (et la douleur) avant de me jeter au fond d'un puits. J'ai peur, je panique complètement. Rien de tout cela n'est rationnel.  
Est-ce que j'ai été enlevé ? Est-ce qu'on va me tuer ?!

J'ai du mal à respirer avec mes pleurs incessant, je hoquette, je suis en pleine crise de panique.

On va me retrouver ! La police doit me chercher, je ne peux pas être bien loin… si ?  
Peut-être que je suis tombé toute seule au fond de ce puits en marchant dans la forêt hier soir, et que… et que quoi ? Des personnes avec des arcs et des flèches, ne parlant pas français m'ont retrouvé ? Non, non. Ca ne tient pas la route.

Je n'aurais jamais dû jouer à cache-cache, je n'aurais jamais dû me cacher dans la forêt, je n'aurais jamais du boire et fumer autant. Si un jour je sors d'ici, je promets de ne plus jamais toucher un verre d'alcool ! Bien que je ne pense pas que l'alcool soit à l'origine de mes problèmes, et puis que je ne peux pas accuser les gugusses là-haut, la vodka sera mon bouc émissaire.

* * *

Cela doit bien faire une demi-heure que je suis prostrée désormais, et j'entends à nouveau du bruit au-dessus de moi. Je m'essuie rapidement les yeux (je dois ressembler à un panda. A un jolie mignon petit panda.). Je regarde en l'air, avant de détourner rapidement le regard. Le soleil m'a éblouit. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, puis regarde de nouveau vers la sortie. Il y a quatre têtes penchées vers moi. Et deux arcs bandés. Je n'aurais jamais dû jeter ces foutus cailloux, ils ne me remonteront jamais ! L'une des têtes, avec des longs cheveux, une fille certainement, tente de me parler, et comme les précédente fois je ne comprends pas. Voyant mon air paumé, elle parle à ses congénères, avant de me fixer à nouveau.

**-Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ?**

Oh PUTAIN ! Mais je rêve ? Elle me demande si je vais bien ! Sans déconnez ? « Oh allez, viens, on te drogue, on te jette au fond d'un puits, on te laisse macérer un petit bout de temps, on de menace avec nos flèches et… on te demande si tu ne veux pas une petite tasse de thé. ». Ils devraient revoir leurs classiques sur les sérials-killers, ils ne sont pas au point, fin c'est pas pour me déplaire. N'empêche que…

**-Vous avez une voix grave pour une fille.**

Ah bah oui, bravo ! T'a enfin l'occasion d'établir une forme de communication avec ces être moyenâgeux et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est ça ?! Bravo ma fille.

**-Enfin, elle est très belle votre voix, ne vous méprenez pas. J'aime bien.**

Je ne vois pas la tête au-dessus de moi, mais elle doit être comique. J'ai encore raté une occasion de fermer ma gueule moi. Faut que j'arrête d'essayer de rattraper tout ce que je dis…

**-Mademoiselle ? Je crois que vous délirez. Ne bougez pas, on va vous sortir de là.**

Je rêve. Je rêve. C'est officiel.

**-Oh, non, non. Je suis très bien là. Il fait un peu sombre, mais on s'habitue vite vous savez. Et puis, « ne pas bougez » ?… Mais vous voulez que j'aille ou ? Non parce que j'ai bien regardé, je crois ne pas avoir vu de sortie accessible! Vous vous FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE ?! **

(Conseil n°8** : **L'ironie, le sarcasme et toutes formes d'humour noir sont passablement incomprises ici-bas, à utiliser avec modération. Comme la vodka qui d'ailleurs n'est pas un bouc émissaire acceptable.)

La personne au-dessus de moi recule, puis elle dicte quelque chose aux autres, de façon autoritaire. Elle n'a pas l'air enchantée (j'espère que ce n'était pas encore de ma faute. M'enfin, elle fait des phrases stupides aussi.) Les autres débandent instantanément leurs arcs (ouffff). Je les entends se parler au-dessus. Et moi… et bien j'attends. Finalement ma longue attente d'au moins cinq minutes durant lesquels je n'ai fait aucun bruit (oui, j'en suis capable) se voit récompensé par la réapparition de la silhouette qui parle, et surtout de ce qu'elle tient à la main : une corde !

**-Mademoiselle, je vais faire descendre cette corde jusqu'à vous, ainsi vous pourrez l'attacher autour de votre taille et nous serons alors en mesure de vous remonter. Vous m'avez compris ?**

Ah, voilà, il me prend pour une débile, à me parler lentement. Mais docile, je ne dis rien et hoche vigoureusement la tête. A cet instant, la corde est mieux que le saint graal. Une fois qu'elle est à ma hauteur, je la saisis et fait un double nœud de huit (merci l'EPS escalade !) autour de ma taille et tire dessus pour vérifier la solidité… et oh ! Surprise. L'autre bout de la corde glisse le long de la paroi et viens s'échouer à mes pieds.

_Les boulets._

Ils me regardent du haut du puits, et je vois à leurs têtes qu'ils ne se sentent pas malins. Tu m'étonne ! Je soupire pesamment. J'y serais encore demain dans ce trou moi avec des ravisseurs aussi débiles !

**-Hum… Excusez nous, nous pensions chacun qu'un autre tenait la corde. **

**-Au moins, comme ça j'ai de quoi me pendre, parce ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque. **

Aucune réaction. Ils ne me prennent quand même pas au sérieux ? Je secoue la tête face à tant de crédulité. Décidemment, je ne suis pas remonté moi. Je tâtonne le sol avant de trouver ce qui me plait. Une pierre plus grosse que les autres, lourde, mais pas trop. J'enroule le bout de corde autour par quatre fois, avant de faire un nœud imposant. Je souris toute contente de ma trouvaille. Et… AAIEE !

(SI je donne des conseils, faudrait que je les suive… J'ai déjà dit de ne PAS lancer de pierres quand je suis en dessous.)

En tout cas, au niveau du poids, elle est pas mal du tout. Mon pied peut en témoigner.  
Bon, de toute façon, je n'ai aucune autre alternative, il va valoir réessayer. Je me place à un bord du puits puis saisi la pierre des deux mains, et l'éjecte le plus fort possible vers les hauteurs, avant de me baisser et de protéger ma tête de mes bras. Une exclamation retentit, mais pas la mienne ! Le son vient de là-haut (j'espère que Pixar n'a mis aucun copyright, sinon je suis mal…). Victoire ! J'aurais pu prévenir ou m'excuser, mais…je préfère ricaner. Je sais, je ne suis pas gentille. Enfin, ça ne serait pas arrivé s'il avait tenu cette foutue corde aussi. Alors à qui la faute ?

**-Mademoiselle ? Nous avons récupérer la pier…corde ! Nous allons vous remonter. Prenez appuie sur la paroi, ce sera plus simple !**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! La corde se tend et je décolle enfin du sol. La pression qu'exerce la corde sur ma taille est légèrement douloureuse, alors je saisi la corde au-dessus du nœud et prend appuie, comme conseiller sur le mur. C'est de suite mieux. Je remonte rapidement à la surface. En moins d'une minute je suis aveuglé par la lumière et une main saisit mon bras pour m'extraire totalement du puits. On me soulève avant de me reposer au sol, j'ouvre doucement les yeux et titube.

Face à moi se tiennent quatre hommes. Oui, oui, hommes. Aux cheveux longs. Rooh, je retournerais bien au fond de mon puits moi. J'ai honte. En plus ils me fixent. Deux d'entre eux semble méfiants, je suppose qu'ils se sont pris mes premiers cailloux, le suivant parait juste étonné, et le dernier a un regard plus doux. Un peu celui que l'on pose sur un petit chaton effrayé et blessé. Rien de glorieux pour moi. Il se détourne et se saisit d'une couverture posé sur la selle d'un cheval un peu plus loin (ah, des cavaliers ?) avant de revenir vers moi, et de vouloir me la mettre sur les épaules. Mais je me dégage, méfiante.

**-Ne vous en faites pas, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Ce sont mes compagnons d'armes qui vous ont trouvés au fond de ce puits. Tenez, prenez cette couverture, vous devez avoir froid, au vu de votre… tenue. **

Il me tend la couverture, et c'est alors que je prends conscience que effectivement, je porte toujours ma robe (courte) d'été, légèrement (beaucoup) décolleté, et mes talons (comment est-il possible qu'ils ne soient pas cassé ceux-là ?) et je suis mouillé, merci le fond de puits. Je me saisis alors de la couverture en murmurant un merci, avant de m'enrouler dedans, avec contentement.  
Puis un détail me revient en tête. Il a bien dit « compagnons d'armes » ? Je détaille alors mes « sauveurs », qui au-delà de leurs tenues étranges, portent tous des arcs avec un carquois, ainsi que des poignards à leur ceinture, et celui qui parle ma langue a de surcroit une épée dans un fourreau démesurément long pendue à sa ceinture (aucune comparaison issu d'un esprit pervers n'est acceptable, merci.)

Je suis tombé en plein milieu d'une convention moderne de fans de chevalier moyenâgeux ? Parce que si ce n'est pas ça… Je ne suis pas sûre d'être très à l'aise.

Sentant mon regards sur eux, et notamment sur leurs armes, le « gentil » (fin, le seul qui semble parler ma langue surtout) se rapproche les mains tendu en avant, dans une tentative raté de me rassurer. J'ai plus l'impression de voir un zombie voulant dévorer mon cerveau. En parlant de cerveau, le mien a vite fait de faire un rapide calcul. Je suis sortie du trou, j'ai face à moi quatre immense hommes musclé, armés et visiblement étrange. Solution n°1 : Je reste, je parle et me prend le risque de me faire tuer. Solution n°2 : Je cours, loin, vite.

Je fais un sourire à « gentil », avant d'enlever mes chaussures et de les lui lancer à la figure puis je m'enfuir en courant.

(Conseil n°9 : « Si c'est stupide et que ça marche, alors ce n'est stupide » ne s'applique pas à cette situation. Parce que là, c'était stupide. Donc, tentez la communication dans un cas similaire.)

* * *

J'ai choisi la solution n°2 parce que je suis particulièrement capable de trouver la pire chose à faire. C'est comme ça, je finis toujours dans des situations pas possibles, mais généralement, c'est moi qui m'y mets.

J'ai quand même fait une trentaine de mètre. C'est pas mal.

Actuellement, je suis accrochée à une branche à environ 4 mètres du sol, et je me balance comme je peux pour essayer de ne pas tomber.

Parce que quand j'ai vu qu'ils couraient particulièrement vite, j'ai sauté sur le premier arbre venu. J'ai grimpé, puis j'ai voulu m'asseoir sur une branche. Et j'ai glissé. J'ai un don pour empirer toute situation. Du coup, un des hommes grimpe sur l'arbre pour essayer de me tirer de là, tandis que « gentil » et un autre sont en dessous de moi pour me rattraper en cas de chute. Et vous savez c'est quoi le pire ? Je suis en robe… Ils peuvent voir ma culotte si ça se trouve ! D'accord, ce n'est peut-être pas le pire puisque je vais bientôt être découpé en morceaux, mais quand même, c'est gênant, parce qu'il faut bien l'admettre : ils sont particulièrement beaux mes attardés tortionnaires.

Le premier homme vient d'atteindre ma branche, et marche avec agilité jusqu'à moi, il m'attrape le poignet et me hisse sur la branche, ou je m'assoie. Il me regarde avec le même regard qu'à mon père après que j'ai fait une bêtise. Aucun effet donc. Je lui adresse un joli sourire avant de le pousser par terre. MA branche.

Je le regarde se réceptionner sans soucis au sol, là ou moi je me serais écrasée. OK.  
Tandis qu'ils discutent entre eux dans une langue chantante absolument inconnue à mes douces oreilles, et bien, pour changer, j'attends. Par que oui, j'ai échappé à ces messieurs. Mais je suis comme une idiote, assise sur une branche, sans pouvoir bouger. Parce qu'à la moindre tentative, il me rattraperait sans soucis. C'est vrai que c'est mieux. Bien joué ma grande !

* * *

Il faudrait que je trouve un livre comme « la survie pour les nuls » ou « rester en vie dans une forêt pour les nuls » ou encore « l'art de la fuite pour les nuls » il y aurait bien aussi « mettre K.O. quatre débiles armés » mais celui-là, j'ai plus de doutes. Parce que peu de personne ont dû survivre à cette situation pour écrire un bouquin. Ah tiens, « gentil » semble vouloir tenter une approche.

**-Vous ne voulez pas descendre de votre branche ? Il va bientôt faire nuit.**

**-Merci, je n'ai pas peur du noir.**

**-Au risque de me répéter, vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous mademoiselle.**

**-Je préfère ne pas venir m'en assurer. **

On peut continuer longtemps comme ça, je le sens.

**-Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, c'est dangereux, ne nous obligez pas à venir vous chercher.**

Ohoh, ça ne sent pas bon pour moi ! Allez, zou, diversion !

**-Comment vous appelez vous ?** La meilleure diversion au monde, d'ailleurs il semble surpris.

**-Je me nomme Glorfindel, commandant de l'armée du Seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe, dernière maison simple elfique. **

Hum. Recueillement d'information, ok. Tri, ok. Résultat : Le « gentil » blond en face de moi est soldat, pour un seigneur. Retour au moyen âge, bonjour ! Ce doit être un jeu de rôle. Les armes doit être fausses. Quand bien même un soldat, commandant qui plus est, est rarement au service du mal. Surtout s'il joue. Donc il devrait être inoffensif. Dernière information : « maison elfique » très bien, ils jouent aux elfes. C'est mignon. Désespérant que des canons de beauté pareil préfère jouer dans la forêt avec des épées en bois m'enfin, ils sont mignons. Et j'ai trouvé la question pour approuver tout mon raisonnement.

**-Oh. Enchanté ! Je ne connais ni le seigneur, ni le lieu que vous avez mentionné. Je dois être bien loin de chez moi. Est-il vrai que vous avez les oreilles en pointe, vous, les elfes ? **

Haha, il doit être tellement triste que je l'ai coincé aussi vite… D'ailleurs il semble étonné de ma question. Au moins, Glorfindel (quel nom !) semble se prendre au jeu, et continue de me répondre.

**-N'y a t-il donc pas d'elfes par chez vous ? Mais oui, nous avons les oreilles pointues, comme vous dites. **

Ah ! Il joue le jeu ! Et accompagnant la parole au geste, il dégage ses cheveux pour me laisser voir… une oreille pointue ! Merde alors !

Sur le coup de la surprise je me penche en avant, un peu trop, et évidemment, je tombe m'écraser quatre mètres plus bas.

* * *

La jeune fille meurt suite à la chute. FIN.

* * *

**Ha. J'ai un humour tellement fin. Je m'admire. (Autodérision hein, je ne suis pas une espèce de fifille narcissique qui s'autocomplimente !)**

**Bon, voilà ! Un chapitre vraiment vraiment plus long. **

**Et comme je suis diabolique, il n'y a toujours pas les infos les plus capitales. Pas de description physique, pas de prénom... Je promet que j'ai essayé. Mais en fait, c'est très con (comme toujours) mais pour le prénom j'hésite entre deux. Mais vraiment ! **  
**Du coup si vous voulez jouer, vous n'avez qu'a essayer de deviner, ou de m'en proposer un (de toute façon je le prendrais jamais, du coup vous pouvez proposez le pire du pire) Pour participez à ce jeu concourt ou il n'y a rien à gagner, c'est très simple ! Ecrivez vos impressions sur ce chapitre ainsi que le prénom de votre choix dans le carré en bas et appuyer sur le bouton "post review" ! **

**(je me demande combien de façon stupide je vais trouver pour inciter mes lecteurs à déposer une review...)**

**Enfin bon ! Voilà ! **

**Je vous fait à tous un bisou sur vos fessiers et je vous dis au prochain chapitre !**

**Ebene**


	5. Panique et Compote (10,11,12)

**_Bonjouuur ! Je me cacherais bien derrière mon ordinateur (ce qui techniquement est déjà le cas), tant j'ai honte du temps qu'il ma fallu pour publier ce chapitre (j'ai honte du chapitre lui même de toute façon...)_**  
**_Et je trouve que je n'avance pas ! (c'est pas faux en même temps.)_**  
**_Bref, je tiens à remercier mes nouveaux followers, voir que je suis suivis me fais plaisir :)_**  
**_Un grand merci à Shibake, Delphlys, Zvezdnayapyl (4 essais pour orthographier correctement), La plume d'Elena et Cannelle-Black pour leur reviews motivantes... Mais j'ai quand même mis un moi à poster !_**  
**_Ohlala... j'ai hoooonte._**

**_Mais vous allez être récompensé, il y a le prénom de l'héroine dans ce chapitre (Sentez vous l'arnaque venir ?)_**

**_Bon j'arrête avec mon blabla, on se voit à la fiiin ! (si vous arrivez à lire jusqu'au bout...)_**

* * *

Le choc allait être dur, à ne pas en douter. Mais après tout, il faut bien mourir de quelque chose. Pour moi ce ne sera pas à cause d'un abus d'alcool, ou en me perdant dans une forêt, ni en brûlant sur le sol, ni par la chute au fond d'un puits, ni au fond d'un puits d'ailleurs, ni même transpercer par des flèches. Non non. Moi, j'avais survécu à tout cela, pour me briser la nuque en tombant d'un arbre. Classe.

Je me vois déjà écrasé sur le sol, les jambes dans un angle pas naturel, la colonne vertébral cassé en deux ressortant de mon dos, les viscères dégoulinant hors de mon ventre déchiré par un branche, et pourquoi pas, pour mettre un peu de fantaisie, un œil roulant hors de son orbite.

En même temps, je continue de penser. De penser. Encore à penser sur le fait que je pense….. Hé ! Là j'ai arrêté durant un millième de secondes !  
En attendant, je pense et je ne m'écrase pas lamentablement au sol. C'est pas pour me déplaire.

J'ouvre lentement les yeux et je vois que je vole, enfin plane à deux mètres au-dessus du sol.  
Haha, non je blague. Je ne peux pas voler. Vous ne connaissez pas la loi de la gravité ? Ce truc qui vous ramène indubitablement au sol ? Moi si. Newtown, la pomme tout ça.

Alors pourquoi je ne suis pas au sol ? Et bien parce que je ne suis pas encore tombé. Oui, je sais, c'est d'une logique impayable ? Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas encore ouvert les yeux en fait. C'était juste pour ma vanne nulle. J'ai une tendance incroyable à faire des blague nulles dans les pires situations n'est-ce pas ?

L'air se vida d'un coup de mes poumons lorsque mon dos rencontra (enfin) le sol. Qui n'est pas aussi dur et plat que ça. Et c'est à peine douloureux.

**-Je vous tiens ! **

J'ouvre un œil. Puis un autre. Puis… Ah non, je n'en ai que deux.  
Je ne pas une compote humaine! Je suis dans les bras de blondinet ! Qui aurait cru que celui incapable de tenir une corde aurait pu me rattraper ? Pas moi.

C'était la chute la plus longue du monde.

**-AAhh ! **(cri à retardement)** Mais lâchez moi ! Vous ne pouviez pas me laissé m'écraser en paix ?!**

Le blondinet me regarde avec surprise, probablement s'attendait-il à ce que je le remercie. C'est mal me connaitre. Il desserre légèrement son emprise, tandis que je gigote pour me libérer, mais alors que je parviens à mon but, l'un de ses acolyte brun lui dit quelque chose, et de suite blondinet raffermi sa prise. J'ai la force physique d'un enfant de six ans.

**-Je suis désolé, mais non. Sinon vous aller encore tenté de vous enfuir, et risquer de vous tuer. Encore une fois. **

Je lève les yeux vers lui, et il esquisse une sorte de demi-sourire. Il se fou de ma gueule en plus !  
Connard… Oui, j'ai totalement mis de côté les oreilles pointues. Parce que quand quelque chose m'échappe, je fais l'autruche, et quand je suis en danger, je fais la morte. Oui, je suis courageuse et mature. N'empêche que si ces tarés avaient dépensés leurs fric pour se faire tailler les oreilles en pointes par un chirurgien Frankenstein (qui n'est pas le nom de la créature, mais bien celui du doc, revoyez vos classiques), et bien ce n'est pas mon problème. Enfin, si un peu, étant donné que ces fétichistes des oreilles me retenaient contre ma volonté…

**-Je n'aurais pas essayé de m'enfuir si vous ne m'aviez pas enlevé et jeter au fond d'un puits. **

Blondinet m'adresse un regard, le genre de regard qui signifie « de quoi tu parles ? ».  
Vas-y joue l'innocent ! Psychopathe.  
Il ne répond donc pas, et entame une courte discussion avec les deux beaux gosses… ok, avec les deux autres débiles l'accompagnant, tout en se mettant en marche. Je bas des pieds dans l'air et grogne, mais je ne suis visiblement pas dérangeante outre-mesure. Il ne va vraiment pas me lâcher.

Finalement, au bout de deux longues minutes, on est de retour au puits. Je suis vraiment géniale, une sprinteuse d'enfer, une sportive de haut niveau ! J'avais réussi à m'échapper sur moins de deux-cent mètres. Je suis prêtes pour les JO, pas de doutes. Rocky Balboa est de retour.

**-Monseigneur aurait-il la bonté de me déposer au sol à présent ? **

**-Je vois que vous pouvez être agréable quand il vous sied demoiselle. **

Et bien on dirait que la parole est importante pour ces hommes, et je commence à me demander si je ne devrais pas jouer leur jeu pour gagner un peu de liberté, comme celle d'utiliser mes jambes, ou évité de finir à nouveau au fond d'un puits. Suite à ma demande le blond me pose donc au sol, mais avant que j'ai pu faire un geste il se saisit d'une bande de cuir et de mon poignet. Je tire vivement mon bras en arrière surprise mais il me tient fermement. Je le sens pas ce coup là.

**-Je suis désolée, mais je préfère être prévenant, pouvez-vous me donner vos poignets ?**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Pour vous les lier, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Imladris, là où nous vivons. **

**-Ah. Non. Non je ne vous donnerais pas mes poignets pour que vous les attachiez. Ce n'est pas contre vous, enfin si. **

Comme si j'allais me laisser entraver par ces demeurés avant de me faire trimballer jusqu'à leur repaire. Cependant mon sauveur/ravisseur (j'arrive plus à savoir) me regarde et semble peser le pour et le contre. Et il tient toujours mon poignet.

**- La nuit ne tardera pas à tomber et bien que nous soyons proches de notre cité, je préférais ne pas m'attarder ici. Pouvez promettre de rester tranquille, si je vous laisse libre de vos mouvements ?**

Je suis tenté de répondre que non, mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir les mains liées. De plus, je n'ai jamais trahis une seule de mes promesses, donc je devrais m'y tenir, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Enfin c'est un moyen de gagner un minima de sa confiance. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seule dans cette forêt en pleine nuit.

_(Conseil n°10 : « Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagner » est un adage qui ne s'applique pas dans un lieu inconnu et probablement hostile. )_

**-Je promets de rester tranquille.**

Ma réponse sembla satisfaire Glor… Mais ce n'est pas un nom ça ! Je veux bien faire des efforts, mais blondinet risque de me rester… Bon. Satisfait, blondinet s'éloigne vers un cheval, et deux de ses compagnons font de même. Le dernier ramasse la couverture et me la tend, en même temps que ce que je suppose être une outre. Je le remercie (oui, gentiment) et me saisit de ce qu'il me tend. Je récupère également mes talons échoué au sol après que j'ai tenté de les lancer sur le blondinet. Je m'enroule dans la couverture avant de m'asseoir sur le sol, et débouche l'outre. Je devrais avoir soif depuis le temps que je suis ici, et je devrais être morte de faim, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je bois une gorgée d'eau, c'est agréable parce que ma bouche était légèrement sèche, mais c'est tout.  
Tandis que les hommes préparent leurs montures en discutant, l'un deux montes en selle, adresse une phrase aux autres et s'éloigne.

Est-ce vraiment un jeu pour eux ? Ils semblent si réels. Enfin, réels dans le sens réellement moyenâgeux… Leurs habits ne sont semblables à aucun que j'ai déjà vu. Si ce n'est dans des films se déroulant dans une ancienne époque, une tunique assez longue brodé et un pantalon de toiles, des bottes, des canons d'avant-bras, une bourse est pendue à la ceinture de l'un d'entre eux. Leurs armes semblent plus que véritable. Et puis, leurs cheveux… ils sont longs. Je sais que cela peut sembler stupide, mais ils sont beaux. Mais vraiment beaux, digne d'une publicité l'Oréal. Et non je ne vais pas dire qu'ils le valent bien pour faire une blague nulle. Quoique c'est comme si je l'avais déjà dit non ?  
Pour revenir à ces messieurs, et à leurs manières, que je n'ai pas finis d'étudier, je tiens dans mes mains une outre. Une outre ! Ce qui n'est absolument plus utilisé dans le monde moderne. Je sais que les fans de légende, de chevalier et du Moyen-Age s'amusent à tout reconstituer, dans les moindres détails. Mais pourtant je doute que mes sauveurs soit de ceux-là. Ils me l'auraient dit sinon ? Surtout vu ou ils m'ont trouvé… Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser. Mais pour l'instant je vais me calmer, être prudente. Puisque cela semble fonctionner.

**-Mademoiselle ? Venez, nous partons. **

C'est monsieur le soldat blond… Blondinet (chassez le naturel, il revient au galop) se tient prêt de son cheval, et attend donc que je le rejoigne, ce que je fais au lieu de partir une nouvelle fois en courant… Je redonne au passage son outre à l'homme brun qui me l'avait donné, ainsi que la couverture en le remerciant, il incline la tête sur le côté, comme pour répondre « je vous en prie » mais repousse mon bras tenant la couverture. Ok. Visiblement je ferais bien de la garder sur le dos. Aussi bien pour moi que pour eux. Je m'approche du cheval de blondinet, septique. Vraiment septique. Et là je le vois. Accroché sur le côté de la selle. Mon sac ! Je me précipite donc pour le récupérer et le détache. Et comme une mère avec son enfant, je le regarde avec émerveillement avant de le serrer contre moi.

Oui je viens de comparer mon sac à un bébé.

**-C'est à vous ? Nous avons trouvé cela un peu plus loin sur le chemin. Il y avait cela avec, est-ce également à vous ? **

Sur ces paroles, blondinet qui a réussi à me détourner de mon sac avant même que je n'ai pu l'ouvrir me sort de sa propre sacoche ma grande étole dont je me saisis avec joie, puis il me montre aussi un poignard noir. Là je recule. Ça ce n'est pas à moi. Qu'est-ce que ça fait avec mes affaires ?

**-Je crois comprendre que cela n'est pas à vous. Je ne veux pas vous effrayer, mais il était plein de sang quand nous l'avons trouvé. Avez-vous croisez la route de quiconque ? Avant de vous réveiller dans ce puits ? **

Je secoue la tête pour répondre non. Je commence à me sentir mal.

**-Je… Je ne me souviens de presque rien. Je… J'étais chez moi, puis je me suis baladez en forêt… Mais ce n'était pas… Pas celle-ci… Je crois que j'ai perdue connaissance. Et je me suis réveillé ailleurs… enfin dans cette forêt… Je crois… Non… Je ne sais pas… Après j'étais au sol, et j'avais mal, et j'ai à nouveau perdue connaissance. Et puis j'étais au fond d'un puits. Je… Je ne comprends vraiment rien. **

J'ai les larmes aux bords des yeux. Bordel ! Je commence à peine à saisir à quel point j'étais perdue. Dans tous les sens du terme. Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ? Blondinet me regarde, il semble désarmé face à moi, à mon comportement. Je crois même qu'il a pitié de moi.

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons vous amenez chez nous où vous serez en sureté, je vous le promets. **

Je le regarde, et à cet instant il m'apparait totalement bienveillant. Il l'a probablement été depuis le début, mais je ne voyais rien. En tout cas, ce n'est pas eux qui m'avaient jetés au fond d'un puits, de cela je suis sûre (après mures réflexions). Et puis il a promis de toute façon, et les chevaliers ou peu importe ce qu'il est, ne trahisse pas leur promesse. Je me permis donc un petit sourire. Le premier.

* * *

Je n'ai jamais été particulièrement à l'aise avec les animaux. Peut-être parce que je n'en ai jamais eu, si ce n'est Bubulle mon poisson rouge gagné à la fête foraine et décédé deux semaines plus tard. Overdose de nourriture. Je le trouvais maigre.  
Du coup, je vous parle pas des chevaux. C'est pas mon truc. Trop gros. Trop girly. Déjà que j'ai jamais aimé les poneys. Certes, je vous un culte aux licornes, mais c'est différent.  
Voilà où j'en suis de mes réflexion. Face à moi, blondinet me tends sa main, pour m'aider à monter sur son canasson, beaucoup trop grand. Et moi, je le fixe, sceptique, en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.  
Je-ne-monterais-pas.  
Blondinet attend. Il est la patience incarné. Enfin. Dans la limite du raisonnable. Et je ne suis pas raisonnable. Je le sais bien. N'empêche que je ne souhaite pas me retrouver sur le dos de ce cheval. En robe qui plus est.

**-Je peux… Je peux marcher. **

Tentative lamentable. En plus, j'ai pas envie de marcher. J'ai au moins autant envie de marcher que de monter à cheval que de me faire tatouer la tête de Miley Cirus sur le bras. Donc, j'ai vraiment vraiment pas envie.

**-Non. **

Clair, net, précis. Simple. Incontournable. Vraiment incontournable ? Un sourire en coin vient se coller sur mon visage.

**-Si. **

Haaa, il ne s'attendait pas à ça blondinet ! Il hausse les sourcils. Et puis…

**-Non. **

**-Si.**

Hééé, je pourrais continuer de jouer longtemps. Mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de jouer. En fait je crois même qu'il ne joue pas. Il me lance un regard en mode vieux western. Ennio Morricone tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Tououou tintintin. Je dégainerais bien un pistolet imaginaire, mais je ne suis pas sure que cela jouerait en ma faveur. Mais c'est vraiment tentant. Il s'agit là d'une sorte de pulsion. Pour certain elles sont violentes, sexuelles, et bien moi, c'est des pulsions qui me pousse à faire des conneries, enfin, à faire quelque chose alors que je sais que je devrais m'abstenir.

**-Pan !**

Oui. J'ai cédé.

_(Conseil n°11 : « Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation c'est d'y céder ». Yep. Mais au moyen âge, on vous brule pour un oui ou un non. )_

En tout cas la tête de Glorfindel (ouais, j'ai réussi à ne pas l'appeler Blondinet… oh. Mince.) en valait la peine, j'en suis sûre. Et alors que je m'auto-complimente mentalement, blondinet agit en traitre.  
En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le penser, je me retrouve perché, en équilibre précaire, sur le grand équidé (notez le vocabulaire). Blondinet se hisse avec aisance sur son cheval, derrière moi, tandis que je suis paralysé. Imagine que je donne un coup involontaire au cheval, qu'il me jette à terre et me dévore ? Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque.

« Je veux descendre, je veux descendre, je veux desceeeenndreee »

Blondinet parle dans sa langue chantante incompréhensible, et Compote avance (prénom donné par mes soins. Représentation mentale de ce que j'aimerais qu'il soit.)

Ok. Moi : 0, Blondinet : 3.

C'est officiel, je me vengerais de manière diabolique contre compote. Mais pour le moment… je boude.

Je sais, je déborde de maturité, je ne suis pas rancunière et j'adore les poneys.

Cela doit bien 5 minutes que nous avons quitté le puits. 5 minutes durant lesquels je n'ai pas bougé un cil, ou remué les lèvres. C'est trop. Alors…

Oh oui. Je suis un être machiavélique.

**-On est bientôt arrivé ?**

* * *

Finalement, j'ai lâché l'affaire. Autant Glorfindel semblait s'amuser à garder son sang-froid (comme s'il savait que cela m''agacerait encore plus) autant ses compagnons ne semblait pas du même avis.

Ci-joint le pourquoi du comment, affaire sombre, qui s'est déroulé il y a environ 20 minutes :

**-haka gala ping pong zoum.** (oui, c'est ma retranscription absolument non réaliste de leur langue)

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Il a dit qu'on arrivait bientôt ? **

**-Non mademoiselle. Je vous traduis, ainsi vous pourrez juger par vous-même. « Nous ne sommes pas loin du puits, nous pourrions là l'y remettre. »**

**-Ah…. C'est qu'il est d'agréable compagnie lui…**

**-Tout comme vous.**

**-Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer.**

**-Je ne me moque pas.**

**-Menteur !**

Ainsi s'acheva ma carrière d'être diabolique.

J'avais bien été tenté de reprendre ma litanie, ou d'en entamer une autre, mais je ne voulais pas me retrouver bâillonner.

Du coup, je m'ennuie maintenant.

**-Quand même, il bien étrange votre nom, Glorfindel…**

**-Glorfindel, « cheveux d'or » en sidarin, notre langue. Les elfes Noldors, mon peuple, sont connu pour être brun. Je suis connu pour ma blondeur. **

**-Vous savez, chez moi, les blonds sont souvent victime de blagues sur leur stupidité. **

**-Vraiment ? Je dois donc être l'exception qui confirme la règle. **

Il est malin ce petit.

**-Et vous mademoiselle, je vous l'ai demandez précédemment, mais une chute s'est opposé à votre réponse. Quel est votre nom ? **

Un nom. Changez de nom, c'est changer d'identité. Pouvoir être qui l'on veut. Et se moquer de son interlocuteur. Voilà un nouveau jeu.

**-Philiberthe **

**-Il est vrai que mon nom est bien étrange comparez au votre…**

**-Je vous ai déjà demandez de ne pas vous moquer.**

**-A votre guise, Demoiselle Philiberthe. **

Je lui donne un léger coup de coude, ce qui est facile puisqu'il est derrière moi.  
C'est une mauvaise idée de donné un coup de coude dans les abdos d'un homme comme blondinet.  
JE vais avoir un bleu, tandis que lui, il ricane.

Je grogne dans ma barbe imaginaire quelques minutes, c'est mon seul moyen de montrer mon mécontentement on dirait. J'ai perdu 10 ans d'âge mental depuis que j'ai séjourné dans ce puits ou bien je suis devenu une enfant de 10 ans appelé Philiberthe ? Quelle horreur.

**-Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés ? Je pose cette question en tout bien tout honneur, ce qui implique que j'apprécierais d'avoir une réponse. **Je précise, parce que à peine avais-je posé ma question que les trois hommes avaient soupiré de concert…

**-Oui.**

**-Vraiment ? Dans combien de temps ? **

**-Dans l'heure. **

**-T'as entendu ça Compote ? Allez, zou ! **Vous ne pouvez pas le voir, mais je flatte l'encolure de ma Compote la !

**-Compote ?**

**-Je ne vous expliquerais jamais, il en va probablement de ma vie. **

_(Conseil n°12 : Les chevaux ne sont pas si mauvais. Ils peuvent même devenir de fidèle compagnon, voir des « potes ». (non, je n'assumerais jamais ce jeu de mot atroce) )_

* * *

**_Et voilà. C'était le 5ème chapitre de cette fiction qui décidement n'avance à rien, pas d'indice, pas de pourquoi du comment, pas de réponse, pas de prénom (haha, oui, je sais...) MAIS si vous savez compter de façon convenable, vous pourrez avoir l'age de celle-qui-n-a-pas-de-prenom :)_**

**_Sinon, je promets que au prochain chapitre, il y aura des réponses, oui, des vrais ! Bon peut être pas de prénom... Mais du coup, l'histoire que j'ai en tête devrait enfin se mettre en marche et prendre un virage à 190°... Mais bon, z'avez le temps, paniquez pas et laissez moi donc une petite review avec un jeu de mot aussi génial que celui sur lequel j'ai finis mon chapitre ! Le défi est lancé ! En plus d'une proposition de prénom (d'ailleurs, Philiberthe, c'est de Canelle-Black, qui était sérieuse en me le proposant x) ) je veux bien que vous me proposiez un jeu de mot, j'essayerais d'introduire le plus cool (nul) dans le prochain chapitre ! _**

**_Sur ces beaux mots, je vous laisse mes petits bicorneaux, et j'admire votre courage à lire et ma fiction, et mes notes._**

J'vous aime !


	6. Apprendre a mourir (13, 14, 15, 0)

**Héééé salut ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**En une semaine seulement ! Pour me rattraper du mois d'attente précedent ? Que nenni. Je dois travailler pour mes partiels. Du coup… Ben… Kapish ? **

**Sinon, comme promis, il y a des réponses à vos questions dans ce chapitre… Réponses qui j'espère ne vous dégouterons pas à tous jamais de ma fiction ! **

**Et vous savez quoi ? Il y a LE prénom ! Oui oui oui ! Je l'ai fait ! **

**Un grand merci à Delphlys, Doumbea, La plume d'Elena, Reagan Greenleaf (qui a retrouvé son n), Zvezdnayapyl (et ses jeu de mots que j'utiliserais un jour) et Cannelle-Black pour vos review qui me mettent du baume au cœur ! (Que c'est joliment dit, une vraie poète)**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture. J'espère que je ne me ferais pas taper dessus !**

* * *

L'équitation, je ne pensais pas que cela pourrait être mon dada – il faut vraiment que je cesse mes jeu de mots moi…- Mais finalement, ce n'est pas si mal. En fait, si on omet le moment où j'ai rebondi comme un balle sur Compote lorsque nous allions au trot, ainsi que le moment où j'ai été éclaboussée en traversant la rivière (au final, ça ne change pas trop de mon puits) et le moment ou une branche malsaine et diabolique à fouetter mon visage… l'équitation, c'est un pur bonheur.  
Heureusement pour moi, et mes pauvres petites (hum) fesses, Blondinet vient de mettre Compote au pas. Je souffle de soulagement, mais j'espère qu'il n'a pas entendu, ou qu'au moins, il a pris cela pour un soupir d'exaspération. C'est que j'ai une réputation à tenir !

Le trajet ne m'a permis de réfléchir convenablement, le cerveau balloté dans tous les sens… J'admets que j'aurais pu réfléchir si je l'avais voulue… Enfin, j'ai réfléchis, mais pas à ce qui devrait me préoccuper. En fait, ça me préoccupe. Mais je préfère ne pas y penser. Ah. Je m'embrouille.  
Reprenons. J'aurais dû profiter du trajet pour penser à ce qui va m'arriver. Je ne sais ni ou je suis, ni ou je vais, ni avec qui je suis vraiment… (des elfes ? Non, non. Impossible.). Et comment je suis arrivé là, est-ce qu'on me cherche ? Et ce… couteau ?

Et voilà, j'ai envie de pleurer maintenant. Je savais je n'aurais pas dû y penser.  
Faire l'autruche, c'est ma seconde nature. La procrastination, mon mode de vie.

Allez, inspire lentement, expire lentement. Respire avec le ventre. Arrête de trembler !

Et si jamais ils… NON ! Arrête de penser. Lalalaaa

You cross this line. Do you find it hard to say it with me tonight? I've walked these miles but I've walked in straight line. You'll never know what was there to be fine

Ouais, chanter mentalement ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais bon. Surtout, choisi rien de trop de déprimant… Pff, je m'auto désespère. Heureusement Glorfindel vient (encore une fois) à mon secours.

**-On approche. **

**-Nous approchons depuis que nous nous sommes mis en route. Cette remarque est aussi mal formulée qu'inutile.**

Blondinet émet un bruit, je ne sais pas s'il tient plus du rire étouffé ou de l'injonction désapprobatrice.

**-Vous être trop maligne et votre langue est trop bien pendue mademoiselle. Je ne peux que vous conseiller de vous retenir à Imladris. **

Le bruit tenait surement un peu des deux. Je m'apprêtais à lui rétorquer, comme je le fais chaque fois, histoire d'avoir le dernier mot, lorsque le paysage se dégagea devant nous. Et, chose rare, le spectacle devant moi, me fit ravaler toute envie de parler. Une ville venait d'apparaitre. Une ville ?

Irréel. Comment étais-ce possible ? Des villas enchanteresse construites le long des parois, des ponts à pertes de vue, reliant les jardins parfaits les uns aux autres. Et puis… Une cascade. Non pas une, plein, qui se faufilaient entre les demeures et les jardins, et qui semblaient bercé la vallée avec leur douce mélodie.

**-La vallée d'Imladris, déclara doucement Glorfindel derrière moi, comme si, même lui qui y habitait, ce paysage ne cessait de l'impressionner. **

**-C'est magnifique. **

Et je n'ajoute rien. Je sais, c'est impressionnant.

_(Conseil n°13 : Une vallée douce et accueillante, peut devenir une prison. La méfiance est de mise)_

* * *

La distance qui nous séparait de l'entrée de la demeure du seigneur de Blondinet avait vite été comblée, nous sommes dans une petite cours ronde, et je sens le blond descendre avec aisance de Compote, j'entreprends moi aussi de descendre, mais c'est sans compter sur ma robe. Je dois avoir l'air malin. Encore une fois Blondinet me vient en aide en m'aidant à retrouver le sol. Je commence à en avoir assez là… je suis une assistée ici. Je ne peux rien faire toute seule. Je me saisis de mon sac et réajuste mon étole autours de mes épaules.

Un homme (elf ?) s'approche prestement de nous, il échange quelques mots avec mes trois « sauveurs » et me lance un regard surpris, avant d'incliner la tête comme pour me saluer. Heu… Je fais quoi, la même chose ? Le temps que je décide il s'est déjà emparé des rênes des chevaux et s'éloignent (ma compoooote !).

Je prends alors le temps d'observer autours de moi, c'est vraiment magnifique. Combien de temps a-t-il fallu pour construire une demeure s'approchant autant de la perfection ? Trop de temps. Trop parfait. Cette vallée me fait affronter ce que je refusais de voir. Ce n'est ni un rêve, ni un jeu.  
Oh, la panique.

**-Demoiselle Philiberthe ? Le seigneur Elrond est au courant de notre arrivée, il vous attend. **

Je me retourne vers Glorfindel, à ses côté se tient l'elfe (oui, elfe) qui nous avait quitté plus tôt. C'est probablement lui qui a prévenu le seigneur. Philiberthe, sérieusement, j'ai des idées stupides parfois.  
Un coup d'œil à ma tenue me confirme que là, je suis tombé bien bas. Je relève les yeux vers blondinet, un peu beaucoup géné. J'ai l'air d'avoir fait un tour dans les catacombes de Paris.

**-Je crois qu'il serait judicieux que vous preniez un bain, le seigneur Elrond patientera quelques peu.**

Allez, un point de plus pour blondinet, mais celui-là, je lui accorde de bon cœur. Un bain, la joie, l'extase. Je suis aimable, je lui accorde même mon plus beau sourire. Comme quoi, je peux être adorable quand je veux. Mais je veux rarement être adorable.

N°4 repart après que Blondinet lui ai probablement expliqué la situation (oui, je fonctionne avec des numéros, c'est plus simple). Je m'approche de l'elfe après un dernier regard au panorama. (Je pourrais faire un parallèle entre la beauté du paysage et la sienne… mais… je ne suis pas un poète fana des sentiments dégoulinants.)

**-Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, mais merci. Merci de m'avoir sorti de ce puits… et de ne pas m'y avoir remise. **

Glorfindel, me lance un regard étonné avant de me sourire.

**-Je vous en prie demoiselle Philiberthe… Voilà Estë, elle va vous menez au bain, et s'occuper de vous. Elle ne parle pas votre langue. Soyez sage, je viendrais vous cherchez plus tard. **

Avant que je n'aie pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, le beau blond s'incline et s'en va. Super.  
Je me retourne donc vers la dénommé Estë, elle se tient à quelque mètre de moi, un doux sourire sur les lèvres et semble m'attendre. Dois-je préciser qu'elle est extrêmement belle et gracieuse ? Cela semble être la norme ici. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer sa tenue, une belle longue robe bleue, aux manches évasé et brodés de fines fleurs… Moyen-Age bonjour !  
Estë m'indique les escaliers d'un geste de la main, je m'approche donc et la suit. Nous passons à travers un jardin envoutant et par un pont suspendu et puis… je ne vais pas faire tout le chemin. Je ne suis pas mappy.

On croise plusieurs personne, et bien qu'il ne le montre pas ouvertement, parce qu'ils sont bien élevés _eux_, je crois pourvoir affirmer qu'ils ne doivent pas voir souvent d'humaine (souillon) débraillée en robe courte dans leurs couloirs. Finalement Estë s'arrête devant une porte, et s'efface pour me laisser y entrer. Immédiatement mon regard est attiré par l'extrémité de la pièce, qui est entièrement ouverte sur l'extérieur, et offre une vue fantastique sur la vallée.  
Mais… il n'y a pas de fenêtres ? C'est un trou ? Finalement, les bâtisseurs que je vénérais jusqu'ici perdent un peu de mon inestimable estime. Je parcours la pièce du regard, il y a une commode, un lit, une coiffeuse, un grand lit, une petite table, un immense lit, une haute armoire, un lit décidément très attirant. Je ne suis pourtant pas fatigué, mais je ce lit me fait de l'œil, tant il a l'air confortable.  
Estë me devance et s'approche du fond de la chambre pour m'entrainer dans une pièce adjacente séparée avec un voile épais qu'elle repousse avec sa main. Derrière se trouve un grand bac encastré dans le mur, rempli d'eau visiblement chaude. Oubliez ce que j'ai dit sur le lit. Rien ne m'a jamais semblé plus attirant que ce bain ! Je me retourne vers la douce femme qui m'accompagne, pour lui faire comprendre que je peux prendre mon bain seule. Avec l'aide de mes mains. C'est laborieux.  
Estë va dans la chambre et ramène un grand drap, ainsi que… une robe. Comme la sienne, longue, légère et rose pale. Outch. Il faudra que je demande à Glorfindel de me traduire : « je préfère les pantalons » au risque de paraitre possédé par le malin. Estë ne remarque rien de mon trouble et me montre ensuite les flacons en verre posé près du bac, à l'odeur, du savon. Je remarque également un peigne. Je sens que le démêlage de mes cheveux va être long. La jeune servante (oh non, je ne peux pas me dire que je viens d'avoir une servante vient de s'occuper de moi, c'est dérangeant) s'éclipse et me laisse seule.

Le miroir de la coiffeuse me tente et je m'approche pour me regarder. Aie, je prends une claque dans mon amour propre. J'ai d'énormes cernes et je suis très pale. Mon maquillage à couler, mais j'ai évité l'effet panda, mes longs cheveux qui était précédemment coiffé en chignon, retombe sur ma nuque, toujours attaché, ils ne ressemblent plus à rien. Ma robe est tachée de terre et mes collants sont déchirés. Je suis au sommet de ma splendeur.

Face à ce constat, je me déshabille rapidement. Et là, sur mon corps nue, décidemment très pale, je remarque de nombreux bleues aux jambes et aux bras notamment, mais également un sur mon thorax, assez impressionnant de par sa taille et sa couleur violacé. Maso, j'appuie dessus, mais je ne ressens absolument aucune douleur. Tant mieux.

Bon, ce bain va se refroidir. Je me glisse dedans avec un long soupir de soulagement. Quel délice. Je plonge la tête sous l'eau, un long moment. Ca a toujours été ma façon de faire le vide.

Je me lave avec énergie, pour enlever toute traces de saleté, les produits sentent délicieusement bon et sont efficaces, notamment pour mes cheveux, qui me donne moins de mal que prévus.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes je me saisis du drap et sort du bain à contre cœur. Mais je suis raisonnable, je ne vais pas faire attendre le maitre des lieux, grâce à qui j'ai pu prendre ce bain.  
Je m'approche de la robe et le… gros moment de doute. Je ne vais tout de même porter ça ?! (Référence aussi bien à la robe qu'aux sous-vêtements moyenâgeux). Oh la poisse.  
Si un jour je rentre chez moi, je dévalise les magasins en compensation de mon désespoir présent.  
Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Evidement que je vais rentrer à la maison… Non ?

Et voilà que je recommence à me perdre dans mes pensée déprimante. La belle Estë rentre dans la pièce à ce moment-là, bon timing. Merci ma ptite dame (qui est évidement plus grande que moi). Elle me fait signe de m'asseoir en face de la coiffeuse, et docile, je m'exécute. C'est la beauté et la quiétude des lieux qui me rendent sage ? Ou alors le fait que je ne sache absolument ou je suis. Probable. Estë me peigne les cheveux et j'ai l'impression d'être une petite fille de 10 ans, c'est agréable, je ne vais pas le nier. Elle me fait une tresse complexe. C'est réussi, bien plus que toutes mes tentatives en 20 ans d'existence. C'est agaçant toute c'est perfection.  
Je suis bien plus présentable qu'à mon arrivée, c'est indéniable, mais mes cernes sombrent ressortent clairement sur ma peau si pâle. A croire que j'ai perdu mes couleurs en même temps que je me suis perdue. Je suis passé en machine.

Estë se recule et je me lève. Je vais finir par me casser la gueule avec une robe si longue. C'est pas pratique. Je me retourne vers l'elfe qui me tend des chaussures plates, avec son sourire doux qui semble être gravé sur son visage. Si je porte mes talons, la robe ne touchera plus le sol, donc j'aurais moins de chances de tomber. Quoique je serais en talons. Oh tant pis ! Je porte déjà la robe. Je lui fais donc signe que non je ne mettrais pas ces jolies ballerines et me saisis de ma talon noir (qui vont sérieusement jurer avec la robe, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, j'en suis même ravie) que j'enfile prestement. Estë me lance un drôle de regard, ah, finalement elle est vivante, elle ressent des trucs. C'est bien. Elle reprend vite son masque d'impassibilité et me fait signe de la suivre dehors.  
J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à suivre des gens en ce moment. Libre arbitre : zéro !

Nous prenions le couloir en sens inverse, je remarque que le soleil est prêt à se coucher, teintant le ciel d'orange et de rose. C'est vraiment un pays enchanté ici. Nous arrivons rapidement à une petite place ronde, doté d'une jolie fontaine. Le bruit de mes talons, pourtant peu fort, semble claqué dans l'air, tant tout est calme ici. Je le savais que j'aurais dû prendre les chaussures plates. Oui, je me mens à moi-même. Mais personne ne peux me le reprocher. Car personne ne le sais. Glorfindel se tient près d'une grande porte en bois de l'autre côté de la fontaine, et il se retourne en nous entendant arriver. Il hausse les sourcils comme étonné en me voyant, j'en rougirais presque. Presque, parce que dans le fond c'est une insulte. Ben oui, cela veut dire que je devais avoir un look absolument déplorable avant pour qu'il soit surpris. Non ? Si. Merci de me rappeler (pour la première fois) que je suis une humaine, et que je suis loin de votre perfection. Vantard.

**-Demoiselle Philiberthe, cette robe vous sied à ravir.** Je me mets une claque mentale, me nommer Philiberthe, pire idée de tous les temps.

**-Merci. Je… Comment dit-on merci dans votre langue ? **

**- Hantale**

**- Hantale Estë**, dis-je en m'adressant a la jeune elfe, et même s'il elle m'adresse un sourire et s'incline avant de partir, je ne doute pas qu'elle m'a compris uniquement parce que Blondinet avait parler avant moi. Parce que leur langue pourtant si chantante devient aussi belle que de l'allemand lorsque je m'y essaye. Prononciation, zéro pointé.

_(Conseil n°14 : Essayer de communiquer c'est bien. Y arriver c'est mieux.)_

* * *

Oh lala, je stresse, au moins autant que lorsque j'étais convoqué chez le proviseur. Fin, lors de la première fois s'entend, après cela revenait à une promenade de santé. Quoi qu'il en soit, Glorfindel frappe deux coups et un son me parvient de l'intérieur, il ouvre la porte et s'efface pour me laisser rentrer dans ce qui semble être un grand et majestueux bureau. Aussi grand et majestueux que la personne qui se tient en son centre.

**- **_**Mae govannen**_** Elisabel. **

Oh. Je n'ai pas compris la… Traduction s'il vous plait ? Mais…

**-Vous… vous connaissez mon nom ? **

Je me doutais qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. C'est lui, le grand manitou qui a dû commander mon enlèvement. Et maintenant il va me tuer et faire de la magie noire avec mon sang pure de jeune vierge… Ah non. Il ne va pas pouvoir. Mais il ne le sait peut-être pas. Il me tuera quand même. Je le dis, je ne le dis pas ?

**-Je ne suis…**

**-Ne t''inquiète pas jeune enfant, aucune personne ici n'a l'intention de te faire du mal. **

Ok. Tout va bien, il lit dans mes pensées ou bien ? J'ai le visage expressif, c'est ça. Ça _doit_ être ça.

**-Je…Ou suis-je ? Comment vous me connaissez ? **

**-Asseyez-vous donc, je vais tenter de répondre au mieux à vos questions. Glorfindel, vous pouvez disposer. **

Comme la petite que je suis, je m'assoie donc. Mais j'aurais préféré que Blondinet reste. Après tout c'est le seul avec qui j'ai été « normal » pour l'instant. Et ça me rassurait.

**-Je suis certain que vous vous posez de nombreuses questions **_(sans blague)_** et bien que je ne sois pas en mesure vous répondre avec certitude, je suis en connaissance d'éléments qui me troublent tout autant que vous **_(ça j'en doute coco)_**. Quels sont souvenirs les plus récents ? Savez vous comment vous êtes arrivé ici, ce qu'il c'est passé ? **

Il a l'air si sérieux. Et le pire, c'est que j'ai la sensation d'entendre de la pitié dans sa voix.

**-Rien, je ne sais rien. Je ne me souviens de rien. Je ne comprends rien. **

Le seigneur Elrond (seigneur, c'est si étrange pour moi) ferme les yeux et semble réfléchir intensément. Je crois même percevoir un léger soupir. Hé oh, c'est moi qui suis censée être désespérée !

**-Pouvez-vous me donner votre main, je vous prie. **

J'hausse un sourcil interrogatif face à sa requête. Il se prend pour le vieil italien dans les films vampire boule à facette ? Aro c'est ça ? C'est vrai qu'il en aurait presque le style.

**-Ayez confiance, je veux vous aider.**

**- La confiance engendre la confiance, on l'obtient quand on l'accorde. Et si vous ne voulez pas me dire ce que vous savez, c'est que vous n'avez pas confiance.**

Cette fois je l'entends soupirer distinctement. Il a l'air plus patient qu'il ne l'est en réalité.

**-Mademoiselle Elisabel, ce n'est pas de vous que je doute, mais de ce que je sais. Pour confirmer ce que je crois, il faudrait que vous me donniez votre main. S'il vous plait. **

Je lui tends donc ma main, dont il se saisit doucement, comme on saisirait un oiseau tombé du nid. Je ne vais pas me briser. Elrond ferme les yeux, et très vite les rouvres en lâchant ma main. Ok, il est flippant.

**-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Seigneur Elrond ?**

Il me fixe. C'est très dérangeant. J'ai presque l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur. Finalement l'elfe reprend vie et se lève prestement, et cherche quelque chose dans les papiers qui recouvre son bureau. Il marmonne dans son langage incompréhensible. Finalement il a l'air d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Un gros livre. Qui n'a pas l'air neuf. Il aurait dû le ranger sur une étagère. Il n'aurait pas eu le chercher. Les étagères, ça change la vie. Il me lance un regard interrogatif avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Ok. C'est l'éclate. Allez, je tente une intervention :

**-Comment connaissez mon nom ? **

**-Une personne m'en a informé. **

Il m'a répondu sans me regarder. Une personne ? Ils sont sympas ici, toujours très claire dans leurs réponses.

**-Qui ? Quand ? **

**-Une personne. Ce matin. **

Ok, j'ai l'impression que d'un côté ses réponses resteront évasives, mais que de l'autre, tant qu'il lit, je pourrais le pousser à me répondre. Test, un, deux, test.

**-Et quel est mon âge ? Ou suis-je née ? Quel jour sommes-nous ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai mangé ce matin ?**

Le seigneur Elrond relève la tête de son bouquin cette fois et me sonde du regard. Dérangeant vous disais-je ? Que nenni. C'est carrément flippant.

**-J'ai vingt ans, je suis née à Rennes, nous sommes le 28 juin 2014 et je n'ai rien mangé ce matin. **

Oui, je suis fière de mon petit effet. Parce que la, sa tête est plutôt drôle.

**-Non mademoiselle. Nous somment en mai de l'an 3003 du troisième âge. **_(hein ?)_** Et je ne connais point de village d'hommes nommé Rennes. Je crois que vous ne venez pas d'ici. **

**-Et d'où je viens ? Et comment je suis arrivé ici ? **

**-La réponse ne vous plaira pas.**

Non mais il se moque de moi ? Je m'en moque que la réponse ne me plaise pas ! Je veux savoir ce qui m'arrive !

**- C'est drôle comme les gens qui se croient instruits éprouvent le besoin de faire chier le monde.**

Au diable la bonne conduite ! J'en ai assez de ne rien comprendre !

**-Dîtes-moi ce que vous savez !**

**-Très bien. Ne m'interrompez pas **_(Rêve)._** Vraisemblablement, vous venez… d'ailleurs. Vous n'apparteniez pas à notre monde **_(il parle au passé, j'aime pas, j'aime pas_** !). J'ignore si les mages existent dans votre **_**monde **__(des elfes, des mages, où sont les licornes ?)_**mais ici, ils sont puissants. Moins que nos dieux cependant, les Valars. Tout me porte à croire que ce sont les Valars qui ont décidé de vous faire venir ici et…**

**-Quoi ?! Vous vous moquez de moi ? Des elfes ? Des mages ? Des dieux qui s'amusent à arracher des gens à leur monde ? Mais putain ! Je ne suis pas un playmobil ! **

Elrond me lance un regard qui me glace sur ma chaise. Je n'ai plus envie de crier maintenant.

**-Je sais que tout cela vous semble fou, mais laissez-moi terminer. Si les Valars ont jugés que votre présence était importante, ce n'est pas sans raisons. Vous aviez, j'en suis sûre, un rôle a joué parmi nous. **_(Aviez ? J'aime vraiment pas). _**Mais **_(petite pause dramatique de Elrond)_** nous avons appris, il y a peu, qu'un Maiar très puissant, Sauron, gagnait à nouveau en force. Et tout porte à croire qu'il est intervenu pour que vous ne puissiez pas… nous aider. **

**-Intervenu comment ? **

Elrond soupir, regarde son livre, puis ma main et enfin moi. Pitié. Je ne veux plus entendre la réponse finalement.

**-Il vous a fait assassiner. **

**-Plait-il ?!**

**-Je suis navré Elisabel. **

Et là, je fais une des choses les plus inappropriés depuis que je suis dans ce bordel je ris. Comme une folle. C'est bien pour cela qu'il me prenne non ? Pour une folle. Ce sont eux qui sont fous. J'en ai assez, je n'en peux plus de cette enfilade de débilités depuis que je suis… Je ne sais où.

**-Je… je ne suis pas morte ! Ou alors nous n'en avons pas la même définition !**

Le seigneur d'Imladris me fixe impassible. Il a l'air si sérieux. Hého ! Réveillez-vous monseigneur ! Je suis on ne peut plus vivante.

**-Vous avez été poignardez avec une lame de morgul. Vous devriez être une ombre. Mais les Valars, ne voulant pas que vous fassiez les frais de leur intervention malheureuse, sont intervenus. La lame n'a pas fonctionné comme elle aurait dû, les Valars vous ont empêché de basculer dans l' avez été touché par nos dieux, j'ai pu le sentir. Mais vous êtes morte tout de même Elisabel. Vous êtes figé. Votre corps, votre âme sont piégée dans ce monde. Mais vous êtes morte. **

**-Vous me feriez presque peur avec vos histoires pour enfants. Mais du coup, je ne sais pas ou me situé. Je suis un zombie ou un fantôme ? Je vais prendre le terme de mort-vivant, ça englobe bien. Vous ne trouvez pas ? **

**-Elisabel… Votre cœur ne bat plus**.

Mon dieu, il a l'air si sérieux. Je pose deux doigts le long de mon coup, là où ma carotide devrait battre… et rien. Je tente à mon poignet, mais je ne sens rien non plus. Je commence à paniquer maintenant. Je plaque ma main sur ma poitrine et je ne sens toujours rien.

Oh putain, oh putain. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Ce jour-là, dans la forêt. Je suis morte ?  
Ces yeux terrifiants ? Cette douleur à la poitrine ?

Je suis morte !

**-Que… Qu… Je… Vous ! **

Je me lève précipitamment, renversant ma chaise dans un grand fracas. Ce n'est pas possible. Dans ma tête tout s'emmêle. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'effondrer. J'ai envie de hurler. Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est un cauchemar. Le seigneur Elrond se lève, je le vois. Je me tiens la tête. Il me parle, je n'entends rien. Je ne veux rien entendre. Je vois floue. Tout s'embrouille autours de moi. La porte s'ouvre à la volé, je vois le blond dans l'entrée. Et surtout l'extérieur. Je ne réfléchis pas. Je veux partir. Quitter ces fous. Ce monde. Je cours, bouscule Glorfindel, que je ne vois à travers mes larmes. Et m'enfuis en courant le plus vite possible.

J'aimerais être morte. Vraiment morte.

_(Conseil n°15 : Il vaut mieux mourir selon les règles, que de réchapper contre les règles. )_

* * *

Avoir le cœur brisé, avoir le cœur en mille morceaux.

J'ai toujours cru qu'il s'agissait d'une métaphore, d'une façon de mettre en image un sentiment, sans aucun lien physiologique. Alors pourquoi je ressens cette douleur dans ma poitrine ? Quelque chose se déchire ans ma cage thoracique. Déchiré. J'ai mal, comme si mon cœur était vraiment brisé. C'est illogique, et pourtant si réel. J'ai mal.

J'ai l'impression de ne rien ressentir. J'ai pourtant la sensation de brûler, alors que mon corps est gelé. Comme mon cœur. Je pleure. Je pleure sans discontinuer. Je ne sais même pas comment il est possible de pleurer autant. Je devrais être sèche, vide. Je suis vide. Vide de tout.

Ce n'est pas normal. Rien de tout cela n'est normal

Je suis assise à même le sol, sur la pierre grise, dure et froide. Seule.

Ce n'est pas possible. Ca ne peut pas arriver. Je ne peux pas être là. Je ne peux pas être _morte._

_Mon nom est Elisabel et je ne devrais pas être là._

_Je ne devrais pas exister._

_Pourtant j'existe._

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'avais promis un bond en avant ! Et bien il est là ! **

**Les réponses (une grande partie) sont là également. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop tordu, si ? non ? Je sais que ça ne tient pas particulièrement la route, mais j'aime bien les anti-héros. Et l'idée d'une héroïne « morte » me tournait dans la tête depuis longtemps. Trop pour que je ne l'exploite pas.  
Surtout si vous trouvez que l'explication ne tient absolument pas la route, dites le moi, j'essayerais d'arranger ça ! (Je me suis retourné le cerveau pour en trouver une, je l'admets) **

**Bon, sinon, le voilà le prénom ! Ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde ! Je grimaçais à chaque fois que j'écrivais Philiberthe, je n'ai pas pu tenir ^^ !**

**Si vous continuez à apprécier ce que j'écris, je peux vous dire que Elrond et un peu tout le monde vont se retrouver dépourvus face à Elisabel. Je ne vous dis rien de plus. **

**Mais surtout, donnez-moi vos avis, j'en ai besoin. Pour savoir si je continue dans cette voie-là, ou si je réécris ce chapitre ! **

**Vous pouvez m'insulter, me crier dessus, me frapper mais pitié, donnez votre avis. Je ne m'offusquerais pas s'il est négatif, au contraire, je pourrais le retravailler. Il est peut etre évident pour vous que j'ai exagéré. Je vous aimerais quand même !**

**(En même elle ne pouvait pas être *pouf* en terre milieu *pouf* morte *pouf* ressucité…) **

**(Conseil n°0 : Laisser une review, évite une mort lente et douloureuse au lecteur. Cordialement, Ebene) **

**Bien le bonsoir ! *pouf***


End file.
